Spouse Swap!
by Sun N Air
Summary: Everything was normal in the Cullen house-well too normal for Jasper and Alice. So they play a prank and something changes between Bella and Carlisle. CONTINUING NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own a million pounds, about ten bungalows, three sports cars, and thousands of shoes but SURPRISE—I don't own any of twilight characters!**

**Author Note: This is my FIRST FANFIC EVER! So thank you for taking your time to read this story. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Spouse Swap!**

Everything was normal in the Cullen house—well, too normal for two very bored vampires. Everyone was in their allocated corners with their mates. Bella and Edward were enjoying each other's companionship quietly; Carlisle and Esme were playing a game of chess; Emmett and Rosalie were working on the new project for their bedroom; and, Jasper and Alice were waiting for the right time to play their latest prank to liven up the house a bit.

Prank-playing was always tough with Edward around as he could read anyone's mind, so Jasper and Alice had to think about their most personal times to drive him away. Not that they were complaining recalling—but it was doing the job right now.

"How's it gonna go Darlin'?" whispered Jasper very quietly to his future-seeing wife. He already knew his answer when he felt a strong wave of excitement and humour from Alice.

"Oh, you already know the answer feeling my emotions! I can't wait to get started Jasper!"

To that, Jasper simply replied "Come on then, let's get started!"

Edward's POV

I was sitting enjoying my Bella's company in our secluded corner when I found myself hearing to Alice's _very_ personal moments with Jasper.

"Are you okay Edward? You look troubled" Bella asked me sensing my discomfort.

"Well, it looks like two vampires here don't care about keeping their _experiences_ with each other very private!"

"Just ignore them. Now let's see, maybe I can distract you…" and with that my angel started kissing me, effectively distracting me very well.

Bella's POV

Just as I was taking a breather after kissing Edward, I suddenly felt a very strong emotion hit me. Automatically my head started turning away from Edward and in Carlisle's direction. My eyes were met by his, and I started feeling a strong pull towards him. _Oh my God, what is happening! This is what I'm supposed to feel for Edward, not Carlisle!_ Apparently, my mind was detached from my legs which were slowly carrying me to him. My hands left my side and went up to touch his golden waves _I've always wanted to touch them, well now's my chance._ To say I was shocked was an understatement when Carlisle crashed his lips to mine.

Carlisle's POV

Her soft human lips were calling to me. I knew somewhere in a corner of my mind that this was wrong, I was supposed to feel this for _Esme_, but when Bella started to walk towards me slowly, I couldn't stop myself to stand up and meet her. Bella reached up to caress my hair hesitantly and that was my undoing; I could NOT stop myself crashing her lips to mine.

She was so soft and fragile, yet filled with so much passion that was veiled to even Edward. _Edward! _What was I doing! And where was Edward? Suddenly I felt all the love drain out of me in the mid-kiss and I opened my eyes to see Edward and Rosalie, and Esme and Emmett, in the same situation as us.

Edward's POV

Oh. My. God. This day can't get better! I was kissing ROSALIE, not BELLA! Well, too late to realise that now as me and Rosalie were in mid kiss just as Emmett and Esme, and Bella and Carlisle were. When I opened my eyes I was hit by the same thought from other four vampires saying "What the HELL!" and Emmett was the first to voice it.

"What the HELL!" Emmett roared in the living room.

_That was so funny! Go Jasper! _Was the thought that came from a very chirpy and excited Alice.Oh my God, we just got manipulated by Jasper! I escaped from Rosalie's death grip and turned around to face two very giggly vampires.

"What's the matt—Jasper how dare you?" At Rosalie's statement all the other four people worked out the situation and turned to face Alice and Jasper, who were literally rolling on the floor with laughter at our horrified expressions.

The first one to break the stupor was Emmett. "Guys, that was the best prank EVER!" and with that, he started laughing. Next were Esme, then Rosalie, and then I soon joined them realising the humour of the situation.

_I actually quite enjoyed that! Esme's got awesome lip-_ "EMMETT! Did you just think that?"

"What? I'm allowed to think that I quiet enjoyed that-" At that, he was smacked by both Esme and Rosalie at the back of his head.

Bella's POV

Everyone in the Cullen family was peeling with laughter at this horrific situation. I, at the other hand, was still in Carlisle's arms and was blushing a red that would put a tomato at shame.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. You, and everybody else, were simply influence by Jasper" Carlisle tried to comfort me but that only made me even more guilty.

"Carlisle, if I say I was REALLY enjoying the kiss even after I felt all the artificial emotions drain away, what would you say?" I whispered the question so low that I bet even he, as a vampire, would have had a hard time hearing me. But he did, and his answer surprised me.

"If I'm honest, I'm really pleased by your reaction" I gasped and raised my head to meet his face inches away from his face. Edward was actually in a secluded and shut in a small corner of my mind, and he was least of my concern now as I saw Carlisle lips slowly moving towards mine.

And I also saw 6 vampires glaring murderously at us.

**Author Note: So there was the weird and (I think) wonderful story I wrote. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh by the way, don't comment if you find pairing disgusting/weird because apart from Bella and Carlisle it is supposed to be that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! Yes, after a long time (years, in fact) I've decided to continue this story and eventually finish it. Thankyou for all the love qnd support for the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too! **

Bella's POV

And a shouting match commenced.

"CARLISLE HOW CAN YOU EVEN _THINK _THAT!-" Edward roared, yes _roared, _as he attempted to pounce on Carlisle. Jasper attempted to hold him back, sharing fleeting looks with Alice who seemed just as panicked as he was.

"AARGH!-" Emmett exclaimed incoherently, whilst face palming himself and plopping dramatically on the couch.

"CARLISLE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR _MIND_! YOU'RE MARRIED TO ESME REMEMBER!-" If anything was getting better between me and Rosalie, I'm afraid all of it went down the drain whilst she was glaring murderously at both me and Carlisle, her gaze flickering between both of us and particularly at the arms that were encircling me.  
At the mention of Esme, my eyes traveled over to her, and seeing her automatically make me jerk out of Carlisle's arms.

_She and Carlisle are married._

_I loved Edward._

_Carlisle being a better kisser than Edward doesn't change anything._

And just like that, I was standing a foot away from Carlisle, who was staring at Esme apologetically. I looked back at Edward, who had slacked in Jasper's grip, with what I hoped was an apology in my eyes. _He was as scared to lose me as I was to lose him._

Alice was the first to speak. "Aren't we overreacting _just _a bit?" She asked, looking around at each individual in the room. Mumbles of realizations ensued, and Emmett looked up at me sheepishly. Edward sighed.  
"I didn't expect that from both of you-" "I'm sorry" I cut him off immediately, crossing the distance between us in long strides. I ignored the fact that I could feel Carlisle's gaze at the back of my head. "We were caught up in the moment" I said, whilst turning around and facing Esme. I cleared my throat, and said loudly, convincingly. "It didn't mean anything, anyways" I commented, and braved looking at Carlisle directly. _There wasn't a flash of hurt in his eyes, it was just my mind playing tricks on me._

And that was the end of it. Well, I wished that, anyways.

* * *

The few days following the incident were surprising normal. Edward and I went to college in his Volvo every morning, I went over to his house after, Alice tried to convince me to let her play Bella Barbie with me, Rosalie was, well, Rosalie, and I saw little of Carlisle. Our interactions were limited at best. Edward and Esme seemed to have not taken the incident seriously, no one did, but I couldn't shake it out of my head. I'd like to think I'm very loyal to all my loved ones, and kissing Carlisle _and _enjoying it made me feel like a traitor.  
Every time me and Edward kissed, (or was it just "a touch of the lips?") I had Carlisle's face in my mind. No, I suddenly didn't start developing romantic feelings for him, but kissing Carlisle was...something else. It made me even guiltier to think that it had felt like I had been truly and fully kissed for the first time, and Carlisle almost seemed like my first kiss. The romantic in me felt a bit sad at thinking that my first kiss (kiss meaning a kiss in every sense of the word), or what _felt _like my first kiss, was not from a person I loved. In other words, Edward.

A month passed uneventfully, and summer arrived, along with a much needed break. During the month, I had gotten comfortable enough to mutter a 'hello' to Carlisle whenever I found him in the same room as me. If I wasn't wrong, Carlisle seem to be almost avoiding being in the same company as me and Edward. I had seen Edward and Carlisle share looks and hushed conversations between each other, and they stopped whenever I was around. I wasn't sure if I was glad or not that Carlisle seemed to be affected as much as me with the incident, even though a month has passed.

"Bella, careful!" Edward exclaimed, whilst holding onto my elbow to steady me. _Ah,_ _Daydreaming.  
_I looked over at his shimmering form and smiled sheepishly, his touch still managing to send tingles up my arm. He smiled back crookedly (of course), before looking over at Alice and Jasper who were chuckling quietly. They had joined us halfway while me and Edward were walking through the forest leisurely back from our meadow. It was a bit cool in the forest shade, but not cool enough for the beads of perspiration to not form on my forehead. I was tired, sweaty, and smelly, trudging along while the gods dressed immaculately glided along the forest floor with not even a crease in their attire. The only thing that gave me a source of cool was Edwards hand intertwined in mine.

Feeling a bit insecure, ruffled up, and just a little bit crazy with the heat, I stuck my tongue out at Alice and smacked Jasper on the arm. Like I said, crazy.

"I told you to wear that summer dress instead of jeans! This is what you get for not listening to me!" Alice said in a taunting tone, and just then the Cullen mansion came in the view. Edward chuckled at my expression of 'finding water in the desert' upon entering the house.

"If you were feeling so hot I could have just done this" he muttered in my ear from behind, as his cool body hugged mine. Embarrassingly, I sighed.

"I've booked all the tickets Edward" Rosalie came strolling in, a laptop propped in one of her hands as she busily typed away with her other.

"Tickets?" I asked, looking back at Edward and then at Alice. She grinned, almost bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah! Didn't Edward tell you-"

"Alice, shall I?" Edward interrupted whilst leading us in the living room. Carlisle looked up from his laptop momentarily when we came in, and after offering a small smile, looked back down, immersed in his work. I sighed internally-even though me and Carlisle didn't talk a lot before, it still was a loss to not be able to share friendship with him.  
We all took our seats on the couch, and I turned to Edward expectantly.

"So what were you going to tell me?" I asked him. He smiled, and I saw excitement in his topaz eyes. That in itself was a rare sight. He took a deep (albeit unneeded) breath, and asked,

"Would you like to go to Spain with us?"


End file.
